1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for electrically energizing an energization-operated toy element and an energization-operated toy. More particularly, the present invention relates to an energizing method which employs an electric double layer capacitor as energization means for electrically energizing a toy element which is operated upon application of low voltage and an energization-operated toy which uses said method.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, application of voltage directly from a battery or an AC adapter was mainly employed for electrically energizing an energization toy load. Therefore, in an energization heat generation color changing toy, for example, a resistant heating member such as Nichrome wire or a conductive circuit was apt to be overheated. Thus, a sensor, a switch or the like for preventing this was inevitable. As a result, electrically energization means which can be employed easily without troubles including the above-mentioned overheating was required.